


Now we have to stay together

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Crying, Don't Judge Me, Emotional, F/M, Lies, Pissed of Clarke, Pregnancy, Some smut at times, i'm really bad at smut, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until I realized I needed to bring the supplies back to camp rather then sit in bed all day. I tried getting up but a muscular arm around my waist retrained me from getting up almost like a belt too tight.</p>
<p>"Morning, princess." A low voice grumbled into my ear.</p>
<p>"Morning....Bell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up Saturday morning in my tent, my body shivering from the cold. Octavia was snoring, and snoring loud, so as I got dressed I tried my best not to wake her. I got up and walked out of the tent and into the drop ship (Or as I may call it “The Community Center”) In there were a few kids playing some sort of game I’ve never heard of. It was a little too loud for my liking, so I chose to go the third floor. Sitting on one of the benches was Blake, Bellamy Blake.

“Morning Princess! Where have you been all night?” He asked with that ass-like smirk.

“My tent Bell, Where else?”

“Aw, all alone? Were you cold?”

“Shut up Bellamy!”.

“By the way Princess, Raven checked the weather and it isn't looking so good. It’ll drop about another 10 degrees by nightfall.” He said as he sipped on some hot water.

“Look at you, talking all smart-like. I’m going to head to the bunker to pick up some extra blankets for what’s left of us 67.”

“Princess you’re going to freeze out there, Here take my coat.” Bellamy said placing his coat on my shoulders.

“You don’t need to do that for me, I’m fine.” I said.

His coat smelled of a dusky men clone and winter pine cones. It was warm from his body heat, making me feel better.

“I’ll meet you at the gate Princess, I just have to get another coat.” Bellamy says as he follows me down the ladder.

“Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hang on a second, you're not coming me.” I told him.

“Why not Princess you can’t go alone.” Bellamy said with once again his ass-like smirk.

“Fine, but if you bug me one time about me not taking good care of myself, you’re dead.” I responded.

A few minutes passed before Bellamy arrived with another coat on him. We walked for a while before we got to the bunker. It was almost night and it was getting cold. I rummaged through the shelves looking for as many coats, blankets, clothes, and hats as I could find.

“Hey Princess, don’t you think it’ll be a good idea to stay here for the night, The grounders will be a big problem on our way back.”

He had a point, it took us long enough to get here and there is no way, even with Bell’s gun, we will survive the night alone. The Grounders are strong and powerful with their excellent bow and axe skills.  

“Ok Bell, but one problem, there is only one bed.”

“It’s fine, I don’t have a problem with it. Do you?”

“No, but I’m really not tired right now.” I said plopping myself onto the couch next to him.

We chatted about ways we could help the 67 that are still living until Bellamy said,

“Hey Princess, is it me or do you look gorgeous in candle light.”

I scoffed. “Bell, please let’s not do this today.”

“No really, I think you look really pretty right now.” Bell responded. He leaned in closer his lips just inches away from mine.

“Bell…”

He didn’t respond, just looked at me. I couldn’t take it! I knew he was a stubborn guy, but damn was he hot! I leaned in and then we kissed, it was an electric kiss. Our lips on fire as we made out on the couch. I stopped,

“Bell… We should stop before we start something.” I whispered.

“Like hell I’ll stop!”

He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We kissed even more before moving over the the bed. He pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his. His abs were so strong, so muscular. He kissed my neck then nipped at my ear before unbuckling my bra. My breasts exposed to him. He worked his way down until he got to my pants to unbuckle them.

“You want to do this?” Bellamy asked.

“Yes, I really do.” I responded. I laid on the bed as a tiny pain was exposed on my face.

“Shoot! You ok? I don’t want to hurt you.” Bellamy worried.

“It’s fine, it happens to all girls their first time, I take it you never slept with a virgin.” I explained. “Yeah I never have.” Bell confessed.

Bellamy took it slower this time trying not to hurt me. We fell asleep in each others arms. My head resting in between his shoulder and neck, his arm wrapped around my waist

 

* * *

 

I woke up next to the him in the morning. Sure he was stubborn, but damn right he was hot. My back pressed up against his warm chest. His arm wrapped around my waist like a belt too tight. Visions of last night dancing in my head, the way I felt when he kissed me. His soft lips pressed up against mine and his warm body closer than ever.

“Morning Princess.” A low and deep voice grumbled in my ear.

“Morning Bell.”

“How was last night for you? I hope I didn’t hurt you to much."

“It was fine, but we should get going, we don’t want your sister worrying.”

I scattered for my bra and other articles of clothing. Bell did the same thing only taking his time.

“Hey, and if anyone asks, last night didn't happen.” I told Bellamy.

“Got it.” His two simple word were.

We walked back to camp, this time jogging to get there quicker. When we walked in everyone screamed in relief. We were bombed by a billion questions such as “Where were you guys?” and “Did the grounders take you?” and “What’s in the bag?” I answered all the questions saying that when we arrived at where we were going it was too late to start back so we set up two tents there. I then unzipped the bag revealing tons of Clothing and Blankets. Everyone took one of each: a shirt, a pair of pants, two pairs of socks, a coat, and a blanket. Luckily there was enough for everybody.

“Hey Clarke, Finn wants you in the drop ship on the top floor now, sounds important.” Kelli told me.

I walked to the drop ship and climbed the ladder to the top floor.

“Clarke! I was worried sick where were you?” Finn asked.

I explained the whole thing to him about where we were. I told him how it got late and we needed to set up camp so we headed for the Bunker. Yeah, I did lie a little, but it was only so Finn would stop asking questions.

“Oh thank God never do that to me again! Why in the world would you go with Bellamy, he’s an ass!”

“He’s a good guy Finn, I don’t understand why you’re so worked up over this.”

“Clarke I swear if he laid a finger on you I’ll will give that guy a piece of my mind!”

“He didn't touch me Finn! We are just trying to figure out how we can survive this winter without dying” I said. Finn sat there and stared at me in shock.

“Clarke you're insane! Why do like this guy?”

“I don’t know! He just gained my trust!”

“Oh no, the rumors aren't true are they? Please tell me they aren’t true!”

“What rumors?”

“That you, Clarke Griffin, gave up your virginity to him, Bellamy Blake!”

We sat still and quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry Finn! It was my choice to make the decision that I was going to give up my virginity!”

We were again quiet for a while just sitting there staring at the floor.

“Clarke? Do you love him?”

“I barely know the guy Finn, it was just an encounter.”

“Clarke, I know this is the wrong time to say this but, I’m in love with you and my jealousy got the best of me.”

“I have to talk to Bellamy…” I said as I got up to leave.

I walked out of the drop ship and looked around, no sign of Bellamy. I looked around camp, still no sign of Bellamy. I looked around in every other part of our camp, no sign of Bellamy.

“Bellamy! Bellamy get you ass over here!”

“What’s wrong with the Princess?”

“I’m serious Bel! I’ve been here 20 minutes and there are rumors that we screwed! How the fuck does Finn know we screwed?”  

“Finn knows?! Why didn’t you tell me? Man we fucked up!”

“I need to be alone.” I say as I go to lay down in his tent.

“Princess! I know you're angry but I had nothing to do with this.” Bellamy says as he plops down next to me on his mattress.

“I believe you. I’m going to go it’s late.” I say getting up, just in time to hear screaming and my name being yelled.

Bellamy and I run out in time to see my tent being put out from a fire.

“Was anyone hurt?” I yell into the crowd of terrified people.

“No, but I think the tent was..” Kelli said under her breath.

“Well, I guess I’m getting a roommate for a while.” Finn says.

“Or Bellamy’s getting a roommate for while.” I correct.

Finn just glares at me and walks away. Later that night I settle in on the opposite side of the mattress.

“Princess, you're going to get cold sleeping with the littlest amount of blanket over there.” Bellamy mumbles. He scoots over to share his blanket with me.

“Bellamy, It’s not like we started something we can’t stop. It was one night and we don’t need to continue.”

“I’m just trying to keep you from hypothermia, Princess.”  Bellamy says. As he continues to insist that I need the blanket, I finally agree to let him share.

“Bell, I’m still cold.”

“Come here.”

“I was just hoping you had another blanket, Blake.”

“You want to freeze to death? Or stay alive?”

I think about it for a while before scooting over to him. As he wraps his arms around me to make sure I’m warm. I then realize the only article of clothing he is wearing at the moment are his trousers.

“Very appropriate choice of wearing when your good friend is sleeping next to you in her bra and underwear.”

“Ha Ha Ha.” Bellamy fake laughs before falling into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

I wake up the next morning sleeping alone in Bellamy’s tent. I sit up and look around trying to figure out where he had gone. Outside I hear Finn calling Bellamy’s name. Just a few moments after that, Finn of all people walks in to see me half dressed. “Claarrke! Why are you half naked!?” Finn asks covering his eyes. “Oh shut the fuck up! You try having your tent with all your clothing in it be burnt down!” I say reaching for a sheet. “Have you seen Bellamy by any chance?” Finn asks. “I need him, we’re going on a hunting trip.” I thought for a while before answering

“Last night he told me he was heading to the bunker to get clothing and blankets for the ‘Incident’ of my tent burning down.”

Finn looks at me with a crazy look so I shoot him a “Get out of the tent I’m going to get dressed” look. He got the memo right when I squinted my eyes. As I’m getting dressed I hear a scream.

“We need Clarke!! We Need Clarke right now!!”

I ran outside seeing Bellamy and Jasper carrying Miller. “Miller? What happened Bellamy?” I ask in a frantic. “I don’t know! We found him unconscious with a duffle full of blankets and clothing!” Bellamy tells me. “Bring him in the drop ship and put him on the table.” I order them. I walk in the drop ship, Miller laid out on the table. I check for a pulse, heart is still beating. Then I check his breathing, short and staggered breaths like he is trying to breath.

I think it all over and then it hits me when I see the bee stings on his neck. “He was stung by a wasp hive!” I tell everyone. “You guys get me aloe, and get me plenty of it!” I turn to Jasper and Monty. “He’s gonna be alright. It’s a good thing we know that Miller isn’t allergic to bees.” I say.

After twenty minutes of removing wasp stings, tending to the wounds, and watching after Miller, I could finally see the pain expression on his disappear right before he starts to shiver.

“Bellamy go get me some blankets."

Bellamy walked of the drop ship and returned with two blankets a few minutes later. I was tired, and Bellamy could see that. "Here, let me rub your shoulders." Bellamy said. As he rubs all the tension away from my neck I ask "Why are you doing this. We used to hate each other and now you're rubbing my neck" Bellamy sits there for a while and thinks about it. "I care for you Princess, you're my Princess, nobody else." He said kindly. We chat a while, Miller still asleep, before falling asleep once again in each other's arms.

 

 

* * *

 

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around noonish, the air sharp like a knife stabbing you in the throat.

Its only temporary, This is what happens when the air is cold and thin

I turn my head seeing Bellamy’s face looking into my eyes.

“Hello Princess”

Right when I’m about to say something, Octavia walks in. “Whoa, this is something I’ve waited to see my entire life! Clarke and Bellamy snuggled up together!” Octavia squealed.

“Shut up Octavia, We just fell asleep while talking.” Bellamy answered

“Yeah while ‘talking’”

“Come on Octavia, seriously!”

“I know you two love each other.” She teased

“Octavia!”

“And by the way, I know you two screwed.”

“Octavia get out!” Bellamy sounded furious as he pointed to the door. 

When Octavia finally left, I spoke.

“Maybe I should go, I need to make sure Miller is doing fine.”

I turned to see Miller standing up as he changed into a fresh shirt. This surprised me due to his quick recovery, but I didn’t say a word.

“It’s okay, I’m doing fine.” Miller said as he left the dropship. This left us alone. I sat in silence my head rested on his shoulder. He put his arm behind my back and sighed.

“I’m sorry about Octavia, and I’m sorry so many people know we screwed. 

I don’t know who told everyone we screwed but-”

“Finn... He told everyone. He is such a fucking ass.” I cut of Bellamy.

“Princess, wait, it’s fine. Calm down, I get he is an ass but you don’t need to confront him. It was just a one time thing.”

I calm down and stare into his eyes. His caring and gentle eyes.

“The problem is that, Bellamy, I think I may be falling in love with you. You understand that, right?” I ask.

Bellamy looks at me in the eyes. I was worried he was going to laugh or make a stupid joke, but he didn’t. He caught me off guard not knowing what to say.

“Princess, I’ve never felt this way with any other girl I screwed, and let me tell you, there have been a lot.”

“That doesn't help me any better, Bellamy.”

“Anyways, I feel like that I feel the same way with you. I feel like that there is no other girl in the world that would be better.”

“And what about the Ark?” I joked.

“Not even on the Ark, Clarke, I have feelings for you, you’re my Princess,  nobody else but you.”

He then kissed me on my forehead before getting up to see what Jasper wanted. Apparently Jasper needed Bellamy because someone had the genius idea to take the blankets from some of the tents and to set the on fire and to see what would happen. Jasper wanted to ask him if he and I were up to taking another trip to find more blankets.

"Princess! Come here I need you." He called out. I walked outside to see Murphy grabbing ahold of a boy's jacket. In the boy's hand was a lighter and a blanket.

"This boy over here thought it would be the best idea to see what would happen if you set a blanket on fire. We need to go to the Bunker to get more supplies." I pulled Bellamy aside to talk to him.

"It's almost noon and it'll be night when we arrive. You know what happened last time we stayed in the bunker."

"Princess, It's fine, you can sleep on the couch this time. Plus its much warmer today than 2 days ago." And so we left for the bunker that day to get supplies to replace all 13 burnt blankets.

The walk there was peaceful, Bellamy stayed quiet and so did I. In my mind I had thought that this wasn’t right and we needed to stop this relationship before we started

“Hit me.” I called out.

“What?” He asked.

“I said ‘hit me.’”

“I know what you said. I’m not going to hit you. Why would you want me to do that?”

“That way I hate you and we can go back to the relationship we had before we ever got friendly.”

“Princess, I’m not going to make you hate me.” Bellamy said turning around.

“Just fucking hit me Blake!” I told him.

Bellamy looked at me if I was crazy.  

“Come here.” he commanded. I walked over and sat on a rock beside him. Bellamy put his arm around my back like a one arm hug. He kissed my forehead and looked at me.

“I’m not ashamed of you, the question is, are you ashamed of me?” His soft voice whispered.

“I don’t know Bel, I just can’t tell you that now.”

“Ok, then, lets get going.”

I got up and followed him to the bunker. I smelt the air noticing a horrible stench that clouded over.

“Bellamy, do you smell that?”

“No what?” I stopped and stared at him. I knew what was coming I didn’t even have to turn around to discover what was making this stench.

“Acid fog! Run!” I yelled grabbing ahold of his arm.

“Where do we go?” 

“The Bunker! We’re almost there!” We climbed into the dark bunker before the acid fog clouded over us. I had to say we were pretty lucky for escaping that fog. The long and dreading 2 hours we were there had felt like 2 days especially since I couldn’t stop staring at Bellamy. I tried forcing the idea of kissing him again out of my head, but it was no use. I stood up, walked over to Bellamy and leaned on him.

“And you're leaning on me why?”

“I’m tired...” I lied.

“Bullshit, I know you Clarke. You wouldn’t just lean on me because you’re tired.” He saw right through my lie. I couldn’t just say  Bellamy, lets make-out then have sex again! I didn’t know how to answer him.

“Look Bell, I admit you have incredible looks like a Greek God, but I think I have real feelings for you.”

“Clarke…” I didn’t want him to say anything, so I kissed him. He let me do it like he expected it to happen. I pulled back my neat bun no longer neat or a bun. My head felt light, more so dizzy, and I couldn’t stand properly. Suddenly everything had gone blurry and I threw up right then and there. An echoey voice called my name, I knew it was Bellamy, I just knew it. Then I fell my head hit the ground hard enough to allow me to go unconscious. 

****  
  



	3. Chapter 3

(Bellamy’s point of view)

I didn’t know what to do, one minute she was in my arms kissing me, the next passed out on the floor. I went to see if any acidic fog was still there, thankfully there was none. I picked up the lifeless and pale looking Clarke to carry her back to camp. She still had a pulse and everything, but she didn’t wake up. Finally I arrived at camp everyone pointing their guns at me like I was a grounder.

“Whoa Whoa! It’s just me! I need a doctor of some sort! Clarke won’t wake up.” I had called to everyone in the camp. Finn ran out of the dropship to see the cold, pale, lifeless Clarke in my arms.

“What the hell did you do to her?” Finn freaked out.

“I didn’t do anything! We were getting blankets then Clarke just throws up and passes out!” I lied, I had to lie. There was no way I could tell him that me and Clarke were making out. Finn wasn’t exactly the kind of guy I could easily become friends with even after how many times I helped Clarke save his fucking ass from dying.

“Octavia!” Finn called.

“What is- oh.” Octavia said as she looked at Clarke.

“Could you find Lincoln for us?” Finn pleaded.

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked.

“If there is anything wrong with Clarke, Lincoln would know.” He responded as he followed Octavia out. When Octavia told me to stay here I could barely even speak. I couldn’t just leave THEM alone.

 

* * *

 

(Octavia’s point of view) **  
**

 

I was just sitting in my tent, flipping through Lincoln’s book, when Finn called me. I put the book down and hid it under my pillow before climbing out of my tent.

“What is- oh” I said once I saw Clarke unconscious.

“Could you find Lincoln for us?” Finn pleaded.

‘What the hell are you doing?” Bellamy asked Finn.

“If there is anything wrong with Clarke, Lincoln would know.” Finn responded as he followed me out of camp with Clarke. I walked a long path before stopping in front of a underground cave.

“Welp, this is the place. Lincoln!” I called down. I walked down the staircase and saw Lincoln drawing on his cave walls. He turned around and saw me. Straight away he check my ears, eye, nose, and mouth. 

“It’s not me, It’s Clarke.” I told him pointing back. **  
**

 

* * *

 

(Lincoln’s Point of view)

I was drawing in my cave, when a light hand tapped my shoulder. Turning around I saw Octavia, I didn’t know what was wrong so I checked her for any signs of internal bleeding. 

“It's not me, It’s Clarke.” She stopped me and pointed back. I looked where she was pointed to see Finn climb down with Clarke in his arms. I pressed my hand on her head. It didn’t feel any different than a normal human’s temperature.

“Is she okay?” Octavia worried.

“Relax, she just hit her head to hard. She will experience a headache after she wakes up but all except that it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Then why did she vomit?” Finn asked.

“You didn’t think she would vomit during pregnancy? God you humans are so stupid.” I scoffed. Finn wasn’t to happy about what I had said. The rest ends with threats and a rock before Octavia is able to calm him down.

 

* * *

 

(Clarke’s point of view)

I woke up in Bellamy’s tent to see Octavia’s face just inches away from mine. Of course my natural instinct was to scream, so I did. Octavia is able to cover my mouth before I was able to call for Bellamy.

“Clarke we need to tal-”

“Why does my head hurt so much?” I cut her off.

“Long story, anyways we need to talk.”

“Sure what is it?”

“You’repregnantwithBellamy’schildbuthehasn’tfoundoutyet.” She rambles. 

“Whoa, slow down sister.”

“You’re pregnant with Bellamy’s child but he hasn’t found out yet. Please don’t tell him.” She slows down. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I didn’t even know what to say. I knew this was the point where I was supposed to scream and yell, but I didn’t.

“I know he’s out there, let him in.” Octavia sighs and opens the tent flap. Bellamy walks in worriedly.

“Is she ok? What did that fucking grounder say?”

“You brought me to a grounder?” I cut off.

“Yes, but we asked Bellamy.” She responded.

“Who’s we? And you agreed to this?” I asked again.

“‘We’ was Octavia and Finn. I only agreed because I was worried about you.” He answers.

“Finn? Are you kidding me? Finn of all people?”

“Princess, he was the first to see you.”  He answered.

“Bellamy we need to  talk in private. Octavia get out.” I said. She look at me with a ‘please don’t tell him’ look. “Now!” I said louder. Octavia got up and left the tent.

“What is it?” Bellamy said sitting next to me.

“I swear you’re gonna hate me but,”

“But what?”

****  
“I’m pregnant with your child.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused the reason why Octavia didn't want Bellamy to find out is because she knows that Bellamy is a "Player" and she doesn't want him angry or to break Clarke's heart.


	4. Chapter 4!!

I had no clue in my mind how HE would react to this. I was freaking out inside. Bellamy wasn’t the kind of guy I would imagine being with me, hell, he wasn’t even ready to be a FATHER. My mind was going through all the possibilities of how he’d react to being a “soon to become father” and this was never a situation I would expect to happen. Bellamy was nice in all but I didn’t think he would ever be responsible to take care of his sister, let alone a child of his own.

“Pregnant……. you have my child in you right this moment?” He asked. I looked down and started to cry. Tears ran down my face as Bellamy tried to comfort me.

“Hey, It’s going to be alright. Look at me, Clarke, I would NEVER betray you in a situation like this. I swear to God that you wouldn’t be without me.” His voice softened.

“What if the baby get sick? What if it dies in me? What if I die while giving birth? All these things are possibilities!” I cried. I felt almost as if I’d run out of tears. My eyes red and my nose stuffy. I couldn’t just sit around all day and think about this baby and what could possibly go wrong. Bellamy hugged me tight, and for the first time, I thought I could hear him crying. I could tell that Bellamy hates to see me in pain and to see me crying.

“Clarke, this isn’t something we can ignore. We have to give attention to this situation. I don’t fucking care what anyone else thinks! Clarke, I love you.” He said. I stopped crying and looked up, my eyes still red and puffy. He had tears on his face and looked upset at the fact that I was crying. Of course right then Miller just has to walk in.

“Why are you two crying?” He asked.

“Miller get out!” Bellamy said.

“Bu-” 

 

“OUT!”

“Fine………..” Miller exited. We sat in silence before Bellamy got up and held out his hand.

“Come one,” he said. “We can’t just mope around all day in my tent.” I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling myself up.

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being there, and thanks for not being angry.” Bellamy smiles and hugs me.

“You’re welcome, Princess.” He said as I looked at him one more time before leaving the tent. I was looking back so I couldn’t see in front of me. 

BAM!

Next thing I knew, I had smashed into Finn. Rubbing my head,I looked across me to see Finn attempting to pick up the flying papers in the strong breeze. He finally gave up when it got to him that he couldn’t save them.

“We need to talk.” He said.

 

“I’m not talking to you Finn! Just leave me alone.”

“But-”

“No! Finn! I will not be talking to you about this! It’s like you think you’re my therapist. Finn, I realise that you think that it’s not over, but it is! I almost had sex with a guy who had a girlfriend and that guy was you! You broke her heart and you broke mine, and it’s over, so I would really appreciate it if you left me alone.” I said. I thought that I had said it too harshly but forced the idea of apologizing out of my head. He deserves to suffer, he deserves to feel what it’s like to be heart-broken. I walked into my tent and laid on my bed.

“Finn?” Octavia asked.

“Yup.” I sighed

“I honestly didn't expect the way Bellamy reacted to the whole ‘Pregnancy Thing’ he has cried since….Hell, I don’t remember a time he ever cried!” 

“Me neither. But how am I supposed to take care of everyone and a baby? Octavia, babies need constant attention and people come to me for the tiniest cuts and bruises.”

“If you ever need help Clarke, I’ll watch out for the baby.” Octavia says before going to sleep.

“Thanks, I’d really appreciate it.” I told her gratefully as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning was normal, occasional vomiting, dealing with medical, dealing with Finn, and trying to find Octavia but then realizing that she’s at Lincoln’s again. I was tired by mid-day and cold so I walked over to the fire to join Bellamy. Finn taps me on my shoulder and I turn around to see that he need real help this time.

“I broke my stitches….” He told me lifting up his shirt. He wasn’t lying, this time he didn’t cut them purposely and actually needs medical attention. 

“Alright, come.” I said as I led him to the dropship.

“How’d it happen this time?”

“Harper needed help carrying a piece of wood and Jasper was busy so I thought that it would be best to pick it up for her. I bent down and after a few moments Harper told me I was bleeding right before I felt the pain.” He said clutching his side.

“Be careful, Finn.” I looked in my emergency box for the medical supplies. 

“Clarke?” Finn asked as I re-stitched him up.

“Hmm?”

“Do you trust, Bellamy?”

I stopped stitching and looked up. I stared into his eyes to tell him this wasn’t something I wanted to talk him about.

“You know Bellamy! Come on, Clarke. You know how he is a player! Don’t you realize that when you aren’t looking, he is going to turn his back on you and be with another girl?” Finn asked. My eyes filled with tears once he said this. I started crying and put away all the medical stuff.

“Get out.” I pointed to the door.

“Clarke….”

“I said ‘Get out!’” I raised my voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to-” 

“I think she wants you to leave.” Bellamy interrupted. Finn let his feet drag him outside and back to his tent. Bellamy looked at me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He planted a kiss on my forehead and sat next to me.

“What’s wrong? What did he do?” He asked me.

“Finn is a Jackass.”

“Why?”

“He knows this is an emotional experience for me yet he still tells me that you are one of those guys that turn their backs on someone if their overwhelmed. I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to raise this child on my own. It was horrifying thinking this, It was-” I was interrupted by the soft lips of Bellamy on mine. He pulled back and looked at me and in a soft whispering voice he said,

****  
“Now we have to stay together….”   
****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ppl! Sorry My chapter are so short lately but I am so fucking done with my headaches. They are causing me not being able to focus at ALL! I swear chater 5 is going to be LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so, It isn't that long, but, I was feeling lazy and just pulled this together her because I didn't want to make you guys wait! SEE, I'm am a nice person!

I woke up in my tent and wondered how I got there. Once again, Octavia was snoring like a mad man.

“Octavia!” I whispered.

**Didn't** **even stir**

“Octavia!” A little louder.

**Just a snort**

“Octavia!” I shook her.

**A low yawn**

“Octavia!” Louder.

**A mumbled complaint**

“OCTAVIA!” I yelled.

“WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?!” Octavia sprang up and hit her forehead against mine. She fell backwards as she rubbed her head.

“Ouch? Why did you wake me up?” Octavia complained.

“Look!” Excitement filled my voice. I pointed down at my stomach. It was showing. My stomach was starting to grow.

“Awe! You’re showing! You just have to tell Bellamy!”

“Speaking of which, where is Bellamy?” I asked.

“Oh, Um, I think his tent. Go check.” Octavia rubbed her eyes.

I got up and walked over to Bellamy’s tent. Opening the flap of the door, I saw what I never thought I’d see, Bellamy kissing half-naked Raven.

“Bellamy…”

“Clarke!” Bellamy pushed the dazed-looking Raven away from him.

“When were you going to tell me about this?”

“Clarke, It’s not what it seems!”

“This is exactly what it seems!”

“Clarke.”

“You Bitch!”

“She just needed someone to-”

“Someone to what? Someone to help her? You should've said no!”  
  


“I did but-”

“FINN!! GET OVER HERE!” I yelled. Finn came as quick as he could, just to see his girlfriend and my baby’s father, almost fully naked.

“You were right about Bellamy.” I started to tear up. I felt as if I was dizzy and tripped in-time for Finn to catch me in his arms. Finn glared at Bellamy and helped me out of the tent. I was crying my eyes out, I was sobbing, I was bawling. Bellamy had no right to promise he was with me, just to turn his back on me the next day. The sleepy-head Octavia ran over to us, now looking more awake than ever.

“What happened? Hormones?” Octavia asked.

“No, She walked into Bellamy kissing a half-naked Raven.” Finn answered for me. I was going to tell him that he can’t talk for me, but right now, Finn was the only one I had. Octavia grumbled something then headed over to Bellamy’s tent. There was some yelling, some sobbing, some more yelling, and then a red-faced Octavia storming out of his tent. This was followed by an angry Bellamy with a red hand print on his face and then followed by a confused Raven half-dressed. I couldn't help it and started to cry again. Finn tightened his hold around me started to tell me that “it’s  going to be okay.” in order to calm me down. But, it wasn't, I was pregnant and the man who got me pregnant, was now messing-around with other girls. I just wished that this was all over, that this stupid, freaking baby would just die, that way I would never have to deal with this nonsense. I went back to my tent and decided that I was going to draw my feeling out, so I headed to the bunker. When I arrived it was almost noon, Finn tried to convince me to let him come along, but I punched him. I closed the hatch and  sat on the couch thinking.

“Life sucks.” I mumbled to myself.

**  
**“Life. just. sucks.”


	6. Chapter 6

I avoided Bellamy for the next 5 days. There was always the occasional "I'm sorry" glance in which I pretended to not see. We still had those quick, but electric moments where he brushed by me to get somewhere. I knew he felt the spark, I just didn't want to say the same. Finn glared at him all the time now, like an owl stalking it's pray. And I had always noticed that every one of the 13 girls in those 5 days that entered his tent, always came out a minute later with a disappointing look to their face. I must of really upset Bellamy when he tried to apologize on his 3rd day of the silent treatment. He at first was trying to get me to talk to him while I was organizing the medical supplies, but then I told him that he was the biggest dick I've ever met and I wouldn't mind if he'd kill himself. I felt like I should say that I was sorry and that I was the real asshole, but I didn't. I couldn't just let him have the satisfaction of knowing I was weak.

"Clarke?" Bellamy knocked on my tent. I was hesitant at first, but managed to makeout the words, "Come in." Bellamy seemed to be hesitant as well, but slowly made his way in, relieved that spacewalker wasn't in my tent.

"We need to talk." Bellamy said in a whispering voice. I gestured towards the end of the cot with my head and Bellamy sat as far away as he could. We were silent the next few moments until I broke the silence,

"I'll forgive you Bellamy, only because Raven is a very convincing person, but right now, we have to keep our distance. My mom is coming down in a few days with other doctors and-"

"Your mom is coming down?" Bellamy interrupted.

"I talked to her over the radio yesterday when she told me the news, Bellamy my mom cannot know that I'm pregnant!" I said.

"How is that going to work? She will eventually find out when you start to show," Bellamy pointed out.

"Right now, you worry about the camp and I'll take care of medical," I changed the subject. Right then spacewalker entered.

_"Bellamy get out."_

"Fuck you, Finn. I was just apologizing."

_"You're a dick."_

"You're an asshole."

_"Traitor."_

"Cheater."

_"You cheated too!"_

"But you did it first!"

_"You cheated on Clarke with MY girlfriend!_ " Finn pushed Bellamy. I had enough listening to these boys bickering and my hormones were acting up.

"Alright! Both of you! Get the fuck out of my tent!" I yelled pointing to the door. They both exited and continued their argument. Flopping on my bed, I was now wishing that we all had those old fashioned things called "phones" so I could call Octavia and tell her to meet me at the butterfly garden, something Octavia only showed me a week ago. Thinking better of the idea, I sighed and rolled out of my bed to find Octavia, who was in the dropship taking care of medical.

"Holy shit Clarke! Thank God! I need your help. What should I use to fight an infection. I think it's this leaf but Jasper thinks that it's this flower." Octavia said holding up a container of leaves and a container of white flowers.

"Jasper's right, those are the leaves Lincoln gave us to make," I stopped in my tracks and became so angry with myself saying,

"Those are the leaves that we use to make the birth control paste! God, I am so stupid! Why didn't I think of this before?"

Octavia whispered something really quiet and low. I turned my head and looked at her weird.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I hid those so you would get pregnant and you and Bellamy would become closer," Octavia squeaked. My eyes widened and I dropped the jar.

"Don't tell him." Octavia begged

"I won't, but Octavia, Why?"

"I don't know! I was thinking that you two would make a great mom and dad, but, I guess I was wrong." Octavia whispered.

"Your damn right that you were wrong!"

"What was Octavia wrong about?" A voice from behind me asked. I swung around and stepped back so I could see. It was Bellamy, arms crossed and eyes squinted, his face just only inches from mine. His nose was bleeding which made me know that Finn had punched him.

"Nothing," I said a little to fast.

"Octavia!?" Bellamy warned. "What was my little sister so wrong about princess?" Bellamy sneered.

"Don't call me princess! We are not talking about this Bellamy!" I said, pushing him aside.

"Oh no you don't! We are going to talk about this right now!" Bellamy said as he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall, trapping me with his arms on either side of my body. Squirming a little, I attempted to get free from his grasp. But that was a mistake, he picked me up, slung me over his shoulder, and walked outside to his tent.

"Bellamy! Put me down this instant!" I yelled at him while banging my fists on his back. When we arrived at his tent, Bellamy said,

"Whatever you say princess," Dropping me onto his freshly made cot. I squinted at Bell and made it clear that I was mad. My face was flushed red from being upside down.

"We are going to settle this right now or else you and I are going to have problems," Bellamy said. "Now, what was my sister wrong about?" I was hesitant, but finally told him why,

"Octaviathoughtthatweregoingtomakeagreatmomanddadandnowshethinksthatshewaswrong," I blurted out. Bellamy squinted at me in a confused way.

"I didn't understand a word you said." Bellamy sighed.

"Alright, Octavia thought that we would make a great mom and dad, so when she found out that we had sex, she hid the birth control leaves so I'd get pregnant. She was telling me how she was wrong about us being the perfect parents and I was agreeing with her." I told Bellamy slowly. Like I did when Octavia told me, his eyes widened.

"Alright," he said after a few moments.

"But Clarke, I'm not going to keep my distance from you." I squinted and stood up, making my way out of his tent.

"Clarke! Wait!" I turned around to see what he wanted.

"Does this change anything between us?" Bellamy asked hopefully.

Still angry about the whole Raven issue and then him still calling me princess thing, I mumbled one word under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear,

"Everything."

* * *

A few days later, like promised, a dropship landed not far from the camp. Inside, there was some doctors, members of the guard, and a few parents of the prisoners. Since the was no Chancellor Jaha, Bellamy and I had full control over the camp. Guns were taken away from the trusted at the gate and replaced with the guard. When we arrived at the sight, they had already exited the dropship and were waiting for us. We showed them the way to our camp and when we arrived, I was about to head to our dropship when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Clarke?" The person asked. I turned around to see my mother. Without a word, I hugged her and held her tight.

"Alright, where do Jackson and I set up? I betting you have quite a few injured kids." My mom asked, after finally releasing me from the hug.

****  
  
  


"Our dropship, its where we take care of medical and sleep when there's a storm above us. Also watch out for acid fog, those are fast moving, yellow clouds that will kill you, they are much more frequent than storms around here." I answered leading her to the dropship. When we entered, Bellamy, Finn, and Octavia were all waiting there. I said hi to them and rushed away so my mom wouldn't notice my bump.

"Clarke? Wait, why do you look fatter than when I first saw you?" She asked grabbing my arm. Bellamy looked at me worriedly, hoping that she wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Oh, no idea! Its been a while. Maybe too many nuts!" I say, making it too obvious.

"Spit it out Clarke! Who is the Father?" Abby says. My eyes widen and Bellamy's eyes widen too. I couldn't say that it was Bellamy! He was 24 and my mom would kill me if I got pregnant by a 24 year old.

"Finn! Finn is the Father!" I lied, pulling Finn over. Finn looked confused so I jabbed him with my elbow in the place he was stabbed, causing him to yelp out.

"Oh right! Mom, Finn needs medical attention! Bye!" I said hurrying out of the dropship. Bellamy followed me not to long after that.

"Finn? Are you freaking kidding me, Clarke? Why him?" Bellamy stopped me.

"I couldn't let you get in trouble! I was panicking and I just said Finn." I told Bellamy. He snorted and glared at me.

****  
  


"Do I hate Finn, yes. Do I wish that he would never go near you again, absolutely! Do I wish that he would get in trouble for something that I did, never. Clarke, I will tell your mother if you don't tell her first!" Bellamy threatened. I pushed Bellamy away indicating that I wanted him to leave me alone. Moments later, after Bellamy left, Finn exited the dropship and came up to me.

"What the hell, man! Why did you say that I was the father, then jab me?" Finn asked, his hand on his side.

"Sorry, I was freaking out and--"

"Clarke! Come on!" Abby called from the dropship.

"Ug! Sorry Finn, my mom needs me." I told him. I walked over to the dropship and entered, where my mom was gestering to the table. I sat on the table and Jackson rubbed something on my shoulder.

"What is he doing?" I asked, glaring at him.

"We are taking blood samples of everyone so if there happens to be an accident, we will know what their blood type is," My mom explained. Jackson stuck the needle in my arm and I didn't even wince. My mom knows that I hate needles so her face expressed confusion.

"Before you ask, I have been through a whole lot worse than just a stupid needle down here." I explained. Jackson finished taking the blood sample and I was about to get up when Abby pushed me back down.

"We need to talk."

****  
  
  


The conversation went like this:

Me: Mom!

Mom: Why Clarke?

Me: Why what?

Mom: Why let yourself get pregnant?

Me: It was an accident!

Mom: You know there are herbs that act like Birth Control Pills.

Me: We ran out.

Mom: Bullshit! Where are they Clarke!?

Me: No where!

Mom: Get them!

And then I left to find Octavia. She was in our tent, reading Lincoln's book.

"Octavia get up and come to the dropship to explain to my mom why I'm pregnant and what you did," I commanded. Octavia sighed but got up and followed me. Just like I expected, while Jackson was takng more blood samples, my mom was waiting for me.

"Tell her!" I nudged Octavia forwards to my mom. Octavia explained the whole thing, but, I had forgotten to tell her that Finn was the fake father. Octavia said how Bellamy got me pregnant and my mom stopped her there.

"Bellamy? Bellamy Blake?! I thought you said it was Finn Collins! You weren't lying, were you?" My mom glared at me. I gulped hard and stared right back.

"Go to Jackson, Octavia!" My mom commanded.

"Mom, I'm sorry! But--"

"Get out of my sight!" Abby yelled. I left to find Bellamy and found him explaining to Head Guard Byrne how the grounders attack.

"Bellamy," I said. He glanced at my direction and excued himself from the table. When we got far enough, I said,

"My mom knows that it was you,"

"How?"

"She wanted to know why I didn't use the birth control leaves and I brought her Octavia. She told my mom that it was you." Bellamy sighed and facepalmed.

"I really could use a fucking break from this camp!" I sighed.

"Bunker?" Bellamy asked.

**  
**"Bunker."


	7. Chapter 7

We had managed to slip away from the camp through the tunnel we made just 7 days after we finished the gate. It was caving in just a smige, but despite that, it was fine. We walked in silence to the bunker, trying our hardest to not start an another awkward conversation. It's not that Bellamy had 'planned' anything, he just hated seeing me so angry all the time. Bellamy knew that I loved going to the bunker and drawing my feelings out, but he refused to let me go on my own. I couldn't help but think the entire walk how fucking hot he was, the way he always took off his shirt when it was a hot day. He had this stubborn, but adorable, look plastered on his face. I groaned at the fact that my legs were getting tired and stopped.

"Bellamy!" I wined as He turned around to meet my gaze. "Carry me?" I asked holding out my arms. Bellamy sighed and walked over to pick me up. His arms were strong and it felt like forever since we last had hugged or he had last put an arm over my shoulder. We were silent again, until I said,

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I knew that you were trying to help Raven." I said softly. Bellamy looked down and made contact with my eyes.

"It's alright princess."

We were silent again. I looked up, Bellamy focusing strait ahead. Then, my stomach ached.

"Uh, Bellamy, I'm going to vomit!" I complained. He looked down at me and a put my down so I could go throw-up. After I felt better, Bellamy and I continued to walk. When we arrived (finally!), I went to the selves and grabbed some things then settled myself on the couch. As I drew, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Bellamy was staring.

"Why are you staring at me Bellamy?" I asked. He shifted his wight and looked away.

"I wasn't staring princess, I was-- I was just admiring your work." He answered. I scoffed at the fact that he really thought that he was the world's best liar.

"From what I can tell, you can even see what I'm drawing from you're point of view." I answered back, not even looking up to meet his gaze. Bellamy was silent, and for a second, I thought that I had hurt his feelings, but then he chuckled.

"You know that, the only reason I volunteered to take you here, was because I care about you and you're feelings. I hate to see you stressed, or scared, or angry, or sad. And right now, it seems to me that you don't give a shit about what I think." He said in a serious tone. I looked up and glared at him.

"And who ever said that I didn't give a shit?"

"No one, but you act like it!"

"Don't you dare say that Bellamy!"

"Is this how you are going to act when our child is born?"

"Shut up! I didn't wish this into being! I didn't want to have a child with you at 18! This was NOT my fault! Sometimes, I wish that this damn baby was dead!" I yell back at him. Then his face dropped. All emotions seemed to disappear from his face and the color drained from his skin. I regretted saying what I said, and opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Bellamy, you know I didn't mean that." I said. I got up from where I sat and walked towards him. "Bellamy, I didn't mean anything I said." I reached out to touch his shoulder but he moved back, obviously hurt by the comment.

"I need some air." He pulled away. I watched as he climbed up the ladder and exited the art supply store. I followed him out, not because I wanted to see if he was okay, but I was really pissed at him.

"Bellamy fucking Blake, get your ass over here right now and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him.

"Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with you!" Bellamy yelled back, pushing me. I stumbled and scraped my knee against a rock. Tears started to stream down my face as I cried. I should've never forgiven Raven or Bellamy! 

"Fine, you want to play that way? Guess what? I'm gone." I yelled. Before he could grab me, I ran. I knew that there was no chance I would ever return to that camp unless I was too weak to care. Bellamy was running after me, calling my name, telling me to get back over here. I kept running, until Bellamy was no where to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Sorry it was so short. Oh well. I will update again today


	8. Chapter 8

(Bellamy's P.O.V) She was no where. My mind raced at what happened. What the hell was I thinking!? I mentally kicked myself at my stupidity. She was gone, the only girl I truly loved is gone. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked as if she was dead inside.

_ Face it Bellamy _ ,

I thought. 

_ She probably is going to get herself killed if you don't find her!  _

I ran back to the camp as fast as I could. There was only one other girl that a cared about, Octavia, but she wasn't Clarke. Clarke was a different kind of love. 

* * *

 

_ (Bellamy's past)  _

_ I was 17 at the time. My mom had asked me to get some things from the exchange. While I was looking around, I heard a girl cry out. Swiftly turning around, there was a group of boys about my age maybe younger huddled into a group. The cry came again.  _

_ "Please, leave me alone! I'll do anything you want! Anything!" The girls voice cried. I walked over to the group of boys who were huddling the girl.  _

_ "Hey Bellamy? You going to help us kick this girl's ass?" One bay asked as I approached. Of course they were the kids from my class. The girl they were hurting was blonde, she had blue eyes and her nose was bleeding.  _

_ "Hey! Get off of her!" I yelled.  _

_ "Why should we?" Another boy asked. "Your not our keeper!" The group all nodded there heads. I pushed the boys away and told them to get out of here. One boy tried to attack me but the other, who seemed to be the leader, held his hand up. _

_ "Murphy, he's not worth our while, come on." The boy said.  _

_ "Fine, but I get to beat him up next time, Connor." The boy named Murphy answered. After they left, I took a step towards the girl huddling in the corner.  _

_ "Hey, you okay?" I said as I crouched down. The girl nodded.  _

_ "What's your name?" I asked.  _

_ "Clarke." The girl answered in a soft voice.  _

_ "I'm--"  _

_ "OH! Clarke! Are you okay?" A voice cut me off. I stood up and held my hand out. Clarke was hesitant but grabbed my mm and pulled her up. She ran to the man and hugged him.  _

_ "Was he hurting you?" The man asked. Clarke rapidly shook her head.  _

_"No, he saved me!" She answered_. 

* * *

 

(Back to the Present) 

"Bellamy!" Octavia yelled. "Where is Clarke? We all know you left camp with her." Octavia pushes me. I was so much stronger than her so instead of letting myself be pushed around, I picked her up and set her aside. 

"Answer the question!" Octavia says. 

"I'm never talking about that pregnant mecha station slut again." I grit through my teeth. Octavia stops and looks at me. 

"What the hell happened? Where is she?" Octavia asks me in a softer voice. 

"I don't know because she ran off when we left the bunker." I say as I speed up my walking pace. 

"Why didn't you go after her?!" Octavia yells in disbelief. 

"I did, but I lost her. She said that she never wanted to see my face again and ran before I caught her." I answered without any emotion what-so-ever. 

"Where are you going?" I asked as Octavia walked to the drop ship. I grabbed her fore arm and turned her to face me. 

"To tell Clarke's mom! And don't worry, I won't mention your precious, little name." Octavia pulled away. I watched as she walked away. This fucking camp was making me stressed. I needed to hunt. I reached down to the side of my belt to grab my gun, only to find it was gone. That fucking daughter of a bitch Clarke took it.

* * *

(Clarke's P.O.V) 

When I finally realized that I lost him, I was in relief for the first time since I discovered that I was pregnant. Well, Octavia discovered that first, but, whatever. I sighed as I looked at the gun in my hands. Snatching it was so easy, I just hoped that Bellamy wouldn't find out. A crack sounded right behind me. I swiftly turned around, and there, standing before me, was Anya. I held the gun to her face. Only to be whacked in the back of my head. 

* * *

 

I woke up to Anya staring at my face. At first I wasn't scared, but then I started to thrash when I saw the dagger in her hand. 

"I'm not going to hurt you Clarke. In fact, I'm going to help you." Anya said as she tapped the dagger on her palm. 

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. 

"What I want is for you, to join us. You owe those people no loyalty. I would like to offer a once in a life time chance. You may join Lincoln's village." Anya explains. I think it over. This could be a start of something better. I could forget my past and begin something new. I shift my weight before I answer. 

"What do I have to do?" I smirk slightly. 

"Cure my brother." Anya gestures to the curtain. Two grounders pull it back and, there, growling and staring me eight in the face, was a reaper.

"Or die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter are going to be short lately because it is midterm season. Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

(Clarke)

I spent hours trying to keep the man alive as the drug left his system. It was tough, but it was all worth it when Anya said the words I had been waiting for.

'Welcome to your new life, Clarke.'

I was escorted to the village that I would soon be calling home. People gathered at the gate, watching as I entered while Anya spoke words to her people. At first, I was unsure how this would work, knowing Bellamy would kill me if he'd known what I was doing. I wasn't paying attention when Anya told me to look around, I was lost in thought. Reality snapped back when Anya pinched me.

"This is Tanack, he will show you around and then to a place you may build your home. After you finish meet me by the mill, you need to know our language." Anya had said.

Yes, they were rude at first, but I could get used to the life of not dealing with every day medical and controlling stress.

(Clarke's past)

When I arrived home from school that day, my mom and dad were sitting at the table waiting.

"Clarke, we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I asked.

"That boy yesterday, did he hurt you then brib you into saying that he saved you?" My dad asked.

"How many times do I have to say this?! He saved me from a group of mean boys!!" I yelled as I stormed off to my room

(Bellamy)

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Fuck! What is wrong with you Clarke?" I yelled again. For the fifth time this day, I picked up the walkie-talkie and attempted to call Clarke.

"Clarke please! I'm sorry alright?" I yelled again. I waited a few moments when fuzz came over the radio.

"Who is this?" A voice asked over the radio, and it was now way Clarke's voice. "Identity yourself."

"Where is Clarke?! What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Do you mean Clarke of the Sky people?" The man asked.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded again.

"We didn't do anything, she did." The man responded.

"Where the fuck is she? She belongs to us!" I shouted.

"You're wrong, Clarke is now apart of us." The man explains. I stood dead in my tracks. Clarke? As a grounder? Did she really leave them?

"May I speak to her?" I spoke calmly.

"First identify yourself." The man demanded.

"Bellamy Blake, leader of the sky people." I spoke quickly, getting very impatient. I could hear in the background every word they said. Only they were speaking in anothe language. I could hear how ticked off Clarke sounded and how calming the man sounded.

"You have five minutes and if so much as upset her, I will track you down and slit your throat." The man threats. I wait for Clarke to say the first words.

"What?" Clarke finally says. Her voice is stern and aggressive.

"I need to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" I beg.

"I don't want to hear it!" She yells and tells the man to destroy the walkie-talkie. I was going to find someway to get her to forgive me. Even if I had to die to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, I was bored...


End file.
